Strange Affection
by NoodleCadoodle
Summary: "You are Hermione Jean Granger. You have been exiled from your timeline on the year of 1994. Do not be alarmed. They want you to be crazy. Try not to be. You are kind, hardworking, and obedient. " A pain shot up through her head, and a loud high pitch sound was all she can hear. And then, they were gone along with her memories.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The plot is mine but everything else you recognize is JK Rowling's. I plan to make this a long fanfic with character development and fluffiness. I try to research a lot about 1940's and stuff because I like to fact check, so if you notice anything wrong just tell me. Please always be kind. x

* * *

The law is put in this world to regulate actions and behaviour of people. Hermione believes in its importance and strict implementation, and yet there she was in the Ministry of Magic, in front of a jury, waiting for a verdict for violating the law. Everything was so hazy to her. She could barely feel her body, numb from sitting for hours in that tiny stool in front of a crowd.

Arguments gone into a loop with people shouting things. "She's friends with that liar Potter!" she heard a loud man say. "She is just a student! A brilliant one at that," a woman said. "Tom Riddle was a brilliant student as well and look what he had become," quipped a shrilly voiced woman. "She probably did not do it on purpose," said another person. "We can't be so sure anymore," said another man.

It has been two hours since she talked and explained herself but some people still refused to listen. She tried to run to free herself, but it was futile. She kept quiet as if accepting her fate and after hours of waiting she heard that dreaded word: "Guilty!"

Hermione started crying as she was dragged by cloaked men into a golden room full of golden dust particles floating through the air. If she was not sobbing and in a completely different situation, Hermione could have been amazed by its beauty.

A witch entered the room. "Poor girl. They have been so cruel to you. I wish I could do something for you, but it would cost my life and my family. I truly am sorry," she said, wiping Hermione's tears. "They want me to send you very far. A time where muggles hated our kind, and where women are silenced. I do not want it for you. I will only send you 50 years away. That way, you could still meet your friends in this life."

Hermione felt very grateful, but she cannot stop her tears. She cannot even say anything. She was sentenced to be exiled from her timeline because of being careless with a time turner. She never thought things would happen so fast, as if Time was so furious with her.

"How do I forget everything?" she asked.

"Oh, sweetheart! All at once and very painful. Here, take this," the witch gave her a parchment and a pen. "Whatever you write in there cannot be undone by any way. Put things you need to remember, but only the things that would not hurt you when you forget them."

The witch said goodbye and left the room, and everything went spinning.

 _It is happening. I am not going to be here anymore._

* * *

The air felt unfamiliar. Everything was so dark, so Hermione ran to a lamp post. She got down to her knees and wrote in what seemed to be a cobble stoned street. She furiously wrote everything she remembers.

 _You are Hermione Jean Granger. You have been exiled from your timeline on the year of 1994. Do not be alarmed. They want you to be crazy. Try not to be. You are kind, hardworking, and obedient. You are from Hogwarts. You are a brilliant student and you had great friends. Their names are—_

A pain shot up through her head, and a loud high pitch sound was all she can hear. And then, they were gone along with her memories.

Hermione Granger sat up from a position that resembled a ball. She read the parchment in her palm and she sighed, "What in the world is this?" she said to herself. She tried to write to see if the handwriting was hers. She cannot even fathom how ridiculous her situation was.

 _How is it that I chose to be cocky in this note than remember my friends'name?_

Strange enough, she remembered a lot of things. She knew she is a witch and remembered every spell she learned, so she concluded that everything that is connected to the people she knew was all that she forgot.

 _It's better this way. If I can never get myself back there, it's better that I don't remember them. It doesn't hurt much, and I could just start a life here. I just hope I was not very evil to have this much of a punishment._

Hermione figured that the first place she could get herself together was this place called Hogwarts. It was probably important enough that she wrote it before writing her friends' names. She went to a man, holding a Daily Prophet and sitting cross-legged on what looked like a coffee shop nearby.

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if you happen to know which way to Hogwarts? It's a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione asked.

"Silly girl, I know what Hogwarts is. What in the world are you wearing? Have you seen a fashion magazine? It's quite popular these days. You should go and check that out before going to Hogwarts or anywhere, really," the man said.

Hermione looked at herself wearing a pink jumper and jeans in the glass store and noted how different she looked from other ladies. She politely nodded her head to the man and went in search of part time job just to get through the night. She stumbled upon a small bakery with a sign "Help Wanted: No experience needed—will train". A very slim witch in a red dress with apron came up to her.

"See anything you like, dear?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I made the plot but everything else is JK Rowling's. I will post chapters as soon as I finish them so it may come up randomly. Please be kind X

* * *

The bakery was quite big. Different kinds of bread were displayed in the store front and even more bread on the dainty display counter. There are two tables draped in soft lavender cloth. There was also the kitchen with huge hearth oven.

The witch's name was Caroline Ellis. Hermione introduced herself to Mrs. Ellis and got herself a job. When she was asked where her parents were, she just answered truthfully, "I don't know." She heard Mrs. Ellis sigh and go on about irresponsible and undeserving parents getting gifted and hardworking children.

Hermione asked her questions about the news as she oriented her on baked goods. Apparently, it was summer in 1942. She found out that Hogwarts is currently closed for the summer and will open on the 1st of September.

"Oh, you should meet Tom. He's my regular customer. Always doing errands for that wretched orphanage, that boy. He goes to Hogwarts. You should ask him about things you need. I heard he is quite the model student. Very hardworking, that boy. I always give him extra bread," she said smiling, sitting down beside the nearest table.

Hermione just nodded as Mrs. Ellis gestured for her to sit as well.

"I know you, young people, love to wander around, but if ever you need a place to stay, you can stay here with me. There are rooms upstairs."

"That's so kind of you, but it's a bit too much. You gave me a job and few pennies for the night. I'm sure I can find an inn to stay."

"An inn? Alone? A woman should never go on inns alone. No, I forbid it. You'd come and stay with me, so I'd have company. I'm a bit lonely here having no one to talk to but customers who come and go," she said bumbling about girls being too headstrong and how wars change people and all. Hermione just nodded to her again. It seems that the woman has a way of making people follow her orders, and she does not even know it.

"Can I ask you why you're alone here?" Hermione said.

Mrs. Ellis sighed and got up. She took a thick book that appears to be a photo album. She laid it on the table and pointed out a rather handsome looking gentleman.

"He was an artist and a muggle. I told him to be careful with his friends, as I was very suspicious of them. Spies were all over London, and I can't have him mingling with the wrong people. But you know, we were young, got friends from party to party until he suspected his best friend a spy. It turned out to be the truth. His body was found the next morning. Poisoned by cyanide, they said," she trailed off.

"He should not have confronted him about it. He should have just left him off with the secret," Hermione reacted.

"Oh, darling, we did not want to believe he was a spy, even though we figured it out ourselves. We refused to believe the truth because it hurt. We spent a lot of time with that man, and we felt betrayed by his secret. He was a good man to us until he killed my husband. Cyanide was a protocol. The man should have killed himself because he was found out, but he chose his secret over my Wallace," she said, starting to tear up.

"The people who trust easily are not the problem in the world, but the people who betray us," she added.

Hermione gave a downcast smile. She was in a situation without friends or connections. She does not know who to trust, but this woman gave her a job and a place to stay in without asking her much about her background. It seemed that she has a lot to learn from this woman and she liked it. She liked learning.

 _Maybe my sentence is not that bad, after all._

* * *

Hermione got into a routine. That day was just like any other day. She got up at 5am, took a bath, put on any old dress Mrs. Ellis gave her to wear. She cleaned the store windows and attended her baking training lessons with Mrs. Ellis.

Mrs. Ellis treated Hermione so well because she had always wanted to have a child but she just could not get herself to marry again. She cannot also go into adoption because of what people may say, and she does not like being talked about.

Hermione knew this and was very grateful. She was even given a break from baking. She went off wandering to Diagon Alley, which was just few blocks away. She felt a bit of familiarity and got on to think that he may have liked this place in her own time. The thought made her sigh as she made her way to Flourish & Blotts. The smell of books and new parchment were so comforting to her.

"I'm getting this," she said grabbing a newspaper, "and do you have newspapers of yesterday and the day before? Yes, I'm getting those too," she added. She wanted to read the news so much because it kills her how much she does not know about the world that time. She wanted to know everything. Her thoughts were interrupted by a man chuckling beside her. She was not sure if it was her he was laughing at but she would definitely make sure it was not.

He left before her, so she had to jog to catch up to him.

"Hey! Excuse me, I heard you. Were you laughing at me? "Hermione asked a bit too loud than she would have wanted.

The boy turned around. He looked like he was around her age and very good looking with his high cheekbones. He had black wavy hair immaculately coiffed, contrasting his very pale skin. He was wearing a white long-sleeved button down with a black knitted vest and black pants. He was taller than her and seemed to use it to his advantage. He looked down on Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"What if I was?" came the reply.

"W-Well, why? Huh? Why?" she said, squinting her eyes. She was a bit taken aback by his demeanor and avoided his gaze by looking at his left cheek. It was bruised.

"Newspapers. I find them funny. I tend to judge people based on what they read," he said, before giving a haughty smirk.

Hermione's jaw dropped at what he said. She cannot even start to make a reply because she knew she judges people by what they read too and she was not a big fan of the Daily Prophet before. She remembers those things, but what she read and whom she read it to she cannot remember. The missing memory seemed to infuriate her further, so she did the most noble thing to do when your mind is about to blow up, she walked past him in long strides.

 _Ugh I cannot believe how rude I was! In the middle of an argument no less! Travelled 52 years, but cannot even defend herself!_

Hermione huffed and started to get tired of her pace when she realized she was being followed by the same man she confronted. She stopped at the door of the bakery.

 _What the bloody hell does he want?_

"Are you following me? Do you think it's polite to follow someone, a lady even, all the way from Diagon Alley to here?" she said.

He was about to say something when Mrs. Ellis came through the door.

"Oh my, well, hello, Tom!" she exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I made the plot but everything else is JK Rowling's. Please be kind. x

* * *

"Tom, this is Hermione. She works and stays with me," Mrs. Ellis said.

"Stays with you?" he asked, eyeing Hermione. Then, he sighed. Hermione was not sure if he was disappointed by her person, or was it because of something else? She decided to clean the already clean windows to keep her busy.

"She'll be transferring to your school. Maybe you could help her around, "Mrs. Ellis suggested. Ignoring her statement, this Tom person asked for different kinds of bread from Mrs. Ellis.

"Well, it's been quite a while since you came here. Caused some trouble again, I presume?" Mrs. Ellis said, arranging the bread.

"I'm too good for that place. Everyone knows that."

"I don't think _everyone_ knows, judging from that bruise."

"They tried to lock me up, and wouldn't even let me go outside. They're just trying so hard to make me 'normal'."

"Oh, darling, you should really be careful and stay out of trouble. You easily scare children away."

"I wish I could, really, if only I have my wand."

"and that's the only good thing Mr. Dippet did to you," Mrs. Ellis said, turning to Hermione. "Hermione, could you please levitate these trays to the display stand? I misplaced my wand again."

 _Levitate? How do you levitate objects again? Oh._

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Ellis. I-I don't remember how…"

"My dear child how is that possible? That's a basic charm," Mrs. Ellis said with concern.

Hermione was so embarrassed. She blushed so much, she wanted the floor to open and take her.

"Make a swish and flick with your wand and say, 'Wingardium Leviosa'," the boy suggested. He thought it was strange for anyone to not know how to levitate. He felt that something was not right with Hermione and decided to keep an eye on her.

Right after she heard the spell, a pain shot through her head and a high pitch sound was all she can hear. It was the same sensation she had when she lost her memory. As she fell to the ground in pain, she saw a wooden desk in front of her and a red-haired boy, whose face she cannot see. He was holding a feather, hiding his face. Then, everything went black.

Hermione woke up and found Mrs. Ellis beside her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ellis. I didn't know what happened to me. I-,"

"Darling, I didn't mean to pry, but I found this on your nightstand," Mrs. Ellis cut her off. She handed her the parchment with her note to herself.

Hermione thought of lying but did not know how. It is just all too bizarre to lie about how a girl can do chores without touching anything but not know how to levitate objects. So, she told her the truth that she knows and the things she remembers.

"Darling, do you think you forgot how to levitate because it would remind you of someone in your past-or your future, as the case may be?" Mrs. Ellis asked.

"Probably."

"You should be careful, Hermione. Your memories may be concealed by a very powerful spell but I know many people who would want to break it more than you do. There are people who would do everything to know the future," she said. "You may not like it, but I think it's safer for you not knowing about those memories."

"I never thought of that before, but I just want to know myself and what I did to come here. Thank you, Mrs. Ellis,"

"Well, darling, I'll do my best not to make this sentence as bleak as it should. Also, you can call me 'Carol'."

* * *

Tom came to the bakery every day. He would stay to chat with Carol for a while. He and Hermione did not talk much other than 'good morning's. He did not trust her. He noticed how the levitating spell affected her and he cannot think of why, and he hated not knowing things.

That day was much like any other except Carol thought it was a good idea to go out shopping for Hermione's school needs. Hermione did not like that idea at all. In fact, she was quite sure she can shop on her own, but Carol was so insistent and persuasive that somehow Hermione agreed and so did Tom.

The three of them went to Diagon Alley, which was crowded as always. They went to get robes in Madam Malkin's. Hermione was so uncomfortable having an entourage. She did not think it could even be more awkward until they passed some new baking supplies and equipment displayed in Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and Carol decided to leave her with Tom. Tom, however, looked unfazed by it or if he was, he did a great job hiding it.

"Uh about last time…um…I want to apologize about how I acted," Hermione said, right after Carol was nowhere in sight. "I'm new here, so I haven't figured things out yet and—"

"You're new _here_? So, where are you from?" Tom asked.

"I meant the bakery. Yeah, the bakery. I'm new there at the bakery. You know, training is a bit stressful and there are so many types of bread that I'm not so familiar with…"she trailed off, seeing that her companion is not even listening and quickening his pace.

Tom knew she was lying. He found it amusing that she is so horrible at it. He entertained the thought that maybe she is just really stupid and incapable of levitating objects but still decided on keeping an eye on her.

They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes until—

"Oi, Tom!" said a blonde-haired boy.

In a few seconds, three boys swarmed to Tom. They were shooting questions at him. Hermione observed that they were unaware of his irritation. She felt weird watching them, so she said "Bye, Tom," awkwardly and went off.

* * *

Abraxas would never have thought of the day that he would see Tom Riddle strolling with a girl in Diagon Alley. He gathered his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, to approach Riddle and inquire of this unusual moment. They threw the 'how do you do's and the girl left suddenly with a "Bye, Tom."

"Bye, Tom," Abraxas echoed, trying his best to sound like a lady. His minions laughed with him. "Well, that's weird. A girl we don't know calling you by your first name. Care to elaborate on what we've seen?" he continued.

"You've seen nothing. That's a girl who cannot even levitate objects. You might get along really well," Tom replied.

"Can't levitate, huh? Maybe I can teach her that and a few things too," Abraxas suggestively remarked, wiggling his eyebrows. His minions cheered on him as if on cue.

Tom did not know why, but he wanted to curse Abraxas in the middle of the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I made the plot but everything else you recognise is JK Rowling's.

* * *

It finally came: the day Hermione Granger would go to Hogwarts. She was both excited and scared. She has been waiting for that day because the bakery was starting to bore her. She did the same chores every day, and she hated it. Her life has been too mundane for her. She craved for something new to learn and discover. She even found herself looking forward to Tom's visits because being embarrassed is something at least, but he did not really talk to her. Carol, on the other hand, kept on telling her about the "proper" way to act, which Hermione did not enjoy. She thought it limits her expression.

Although she did not think like Carol, Hermione was very grateful to her. Carol sent a letter of recommendation to Hogwarts for Hermione to be admitted. They agreed to make a story that Hermione was a daughter of some third cousin and was orphaned and put in Carol's care.

Carol also helped Hermione get to the platform. Carol was crying when they said their farewell's, and Hermione promised to come back during the break, which brightened Carol's face.

"Now, remember, darling, don't let anyone know your secret. Be very careful. I have told you that you could trust people, but the greed for the future is something else," Carol said.

"Yes. I'll remember that, Carol. Thank you," Hermione replied with a downcast smile.

* * *

Hermione was assigned to be with the first years because she has not been sorted yet. She just tried to sleep for the whole train ride, but completely failed because of the excitement she felt. Alighting the train, Hermione and the first years were escorted to the dock where they boarded a boat to Hogwarts. The sight was so surreal to Hermione. Hogwarts was beautiful, and she had a feeling of longing for it.

They were ushered to enter the Great Hall.

 _It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting [...] The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight [...There was] a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars [...] It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heaven. *_

There were gasps and expressions of amazement. Everyone was chattering.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History," Hermione said, proud of herself for remembering.

"Is there such a book?" a boy asked.

Hermione thought that maybe the book was not even published yet, so she replied with, "there will be."

* * *

Tom Riddle thought there is nothing to interest him about the sorting of first years every damn year until he realized Dippet was talking with the wand pointed to his throat.

"This year, we have a transfer student, Hermione Granger. She will be in her fourth year. Let us guide her around Hogwarts and show her how great it is to be in our dear school," he announced.

"Isn't that your lady friend, Tom?"Abraxas said, nudging him. It was followed by "oh yeah" from his minions.

Tom ignored them, but others reacted differently. There were whispers across the table about what Abraxas said. Tom turned his attention to a more intriguing scene: the girl's sorting. It seemed that she was a _hatstall_.

 _Interesting. A girl who can't levitate is a hatstall. The sorting hat is probably deciding on Hufflepuff or Gryffindor._

"Gryffindor!" the hat bellowed. Cheers erupted from that table, as Abraxas whimpered like a loser. Tom was disappointed too for some reason.

 _Well, she must be really stupid._

* * *

Hermione woke up excited for her first class. It seemed it was a little too early since her roommates just started to wake up when she was already fixing her hair.

"Oh, hi. I'm Olive Hornby. Wait for us to get ready, so you don't have to sit alone at breakfast," said the petite girl with jet black hair. Hermione did not actually mind eating alone. She figured that if she stays in this time, she should try being invisible as to not affect the future.

"This is Alice Abney," she added, pointing to the blonde girl beside her.

"Call me Alice," she said as she took Hermione's hand in hers. "We have so much things to ask you, Hermione. It's Hermione, right?" Her voice was so high pitched it almost annoyed Hermione, but she seemed very friendly.

"Yes, I guess I can wait."

The three of them went to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they have settled down, Alice turned to Hermione.

"Is that true you're friends with Riddle? Everyone's talking you last night," Alice chirped.

"Who?" _Everyone's talking about me, huh? Way to be invisible, Hermione._

"Riddle. Tom Riddle. Tall and handsome Riddle."

"Oh, I wouldn't say we're friends. I just know him, that's all."

 _That's strange. His name sounds familiar. Is it possible that I've read about him in my past? I guess it's not a very strong memory since I can't feel the memory lapse pain._

"You be careful. Malfoy claims you call him by his first name. You'll have two kinds of enemies if you're friends with Riddle: those who envy him and those who likes him so much they would die just by talking to him," said Olive, putting an omelette on her plate.

"I only call him by his first name because I don't know his last name, and I bet if he's being talked about that much, it's unlikely that he'd want to be friends with me." _Yes, and I shouldn't be friends with him. I need to be invisible!_

"Oh, Olive! You talk as if Tom Riddle has control over Hermione's social life. That's just overreacting," Alice said and faced Hermione.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I fully support your friendship with Riddle," she said, smiling.

"She says that because she wants a connection to get closer to Malfoy. She's head over heels with him, but he wouldn't even look at her twice," Olive said, challenging Alice. Alice blushed with her statement. Hermione thought it was unusual. Alice looked like a blonde haired blue-eyed doll. Hermione was feeling a bit jealous on how her curls are not as unruly as hers. Why wouldn't that Malfoy "look at her twice"?

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I think it's because of the Gryffindor-Slytherin thing, but I'm not really sure," she said, sounding defeated.

"I think he's an idiot. You're very pretty."

"See, Olive? This is how true friendship should be. I love you already, Hermione!" Alice said, hugging Hermione.

* * *

Hermione's first class is Charms. She was with her new friends but the desks were for two people, so she sat at the back of their desk. She was testing her quill, when the door opened with a loud bang. Her surprise made her knock over the ink to spill on her fresh parchment. She hated messy parchment to take notes with but also hated wasting anything.

"Ugh, Slytherins…" Olive muttered under her breath, loud enough for Hermione to hear.

The Slytherins started talking very loudly. Too loud in the morning with ruined parchment. As if to infuriate Hermione further, Tom Riddle just decided to sit with her.

He smiled at her and whispered, "Shouldn't you be with the first years, learning about swish and flick?"

 _Great. Just great._

* * *

AN: Hello! I'm having really bad allergies, so the next chapters may take a while to write. Love you and please be kind mwa

To sorainier re: the contradiction on why Hermione forgot about the levitating and remembering other spells, Hermione would later figure out what she forgets and remembers. That is just a hint hehe

*from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by JK Rowling


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters and everything you recognize are by JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione hated her "try to be invisible" plan because it means she should limit her brilliance from showing off, but her hand has been itching to raise itself up whenever the professor asks a question. Seeing her seatmate raise his hand and be praised for every single answer did not help her situation at all. She observed that that only two people participate in class: Tom Riddle and a Ravenclaw girl in the front. "Show off," she said out of frustration and a little too loud than her liking.

Tom Riddle looked at her and clicked his tongue. He held his wand and muttered something under his breath. But before she realized what spell it was, her hand was up in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, can you tell us more about the Summoning Charm?"

"The Summoning Charm—uh" Hermione have read about the Summoning Charm in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4. She knew exactly what to say but should she really recite in class? She glanced at Tom Riddle smirking proudly to himself and completely made her decision.

"The further the object being summoned is, the harder will it be summoned. However, so long as the caster have the object clearly in mind, they should be able to Summon it with ease," Hermione recited.

"Very well said, Ms. Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor!" said the professor.

Hermione looked at Tom Riddle with a smug smile and a raised chin. In turn, he just raised his eyebrows at her and turned to his wand, as if admiring it.

"Very nifty spell, "Wingardium Leviosa", isn't it?" he said in a low voice.

Hermione felt uneasy. She answered the question perfectly, but why did it feel like she lost? The boy next to her seemed too smart for his own good. He taunted her using a weakness even she does not understand. She should be more careful around him or she might crack again.

Tom Riddle, however, was very convinced that the girl is hiding something from everyone. Not a lot of people read lessons in advance. He was quite sure the people who do have ulterior motives like him. The most common reason would be trying to be better than anyone, but for him, he _already knows_ that he is better than anyone. It was just a matter of showing them how much. Boosting his reputation was only a side effect. Also, knowing his housemates, Tom Riddle saw it as an advantage in getting "friends" as Slytherins tend to stick to people who are useful to them, may it be for social status or for academics. As for Tom, he was good for both, and he enjoyed every bit of its perks, which here means being surrounded by a bunch of rich idiots who are willing to do anything for him.

The moment the professor dismissed the class, Hermione gathered all her things and decided to leave from that room as soon as possible. Olive and Alice had to run to catch her.

"What's the hurry, Hermione?" said Olive, panting.

"Oh, nothing. I just can't take to stay in that room any longer," Hermione huffed, still pacing.

"Why? You did great in your first day. We were very impressed!" chirped Alice, keeping her hair checked by patting it into place while trying to follow Hermione's pace."Is it Riddle?"

"Yes! He's twisted." Hermione immediately felt her irritation rising. She hated not being in control of her emotions and just try not to care about the whole thing.

"Yeah? Too charming, huh?" Olive replied, in which Hermione thought she was trying to be funny. Hermione stopped to look at her. Her eyebrows were knitted together and replied "No! He purposely tried to embarrass me in front of the class."

The two girls just showed her faces of confusion.

"He levitated my sleeves so I would raise my arm up!" she explained, leading them to a corner in the hallway to chat.

"Oh… I think he knew that you know the answer and be incredible," offered Alice, but it sounded more like a question. Hermione laughed at that. "I don't think so!"

"Look, Hermione. I don't think Riddle is that kind of person."

"What do you mean? He's a Slytherin!" Hermione pointed out.

"He's a bit…different."

"Yeah, in a good way. He's really nice to everyone and very helpful."

 _But he's still a Slytherin._

Hermione was about to add something in the conversation when the same person they were talking about interrupted her. "Excuse me, Hermione, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." She saw him glance at her friends. "It's alright. What is it?"

"I would like to apologize for what I did back there. I figured that you knew the answer. I thought you were just so shy that you didn't raise your hand, but then, I guess you just really didn't want to recite."

Hermione's mind reeled. If she accepts his apology, it would mean that she just did not want to recite and that would result open to more questions as to why; if she owned up to being shy, it would mean that she is letting him off and agreeing that he did her a favor. Either way, she is in a bind.

 _He is a Slytherin! What a snake!_

"Oh, I was really shy being a new student and all. I just didn't want to look haughty for knowing things." She gave him a fake smile. She glimpsed at his surprised reaction and saw how fast it turned into a fake bright smile that showed his perfectly white teeth. Hermione just outright assumed everything about him is dishonest.

"That's good, then. I hope I helped you come out of your shell." And with that, he left them. Hermione glared at the back of his head, trying to bore a hole in it so her friends could see the evil seep out.

Her focus was disturbed when a girl bumped into her. It felt very intentional.

"Hi, Alice and Olive! Would you like to study with me in the library?" the girl who bumped Hermione piped in. She had black hair in pigtails and glasses.

"Uh no!"

"No, no, no. thank you!"

"Fine, next time, then."

The girl was definitely ignoring Hermione and left without even acknowledging her presence.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Myrtle Warren. She's in Ravenclaw. Don't worry. She really is not very friendly. We feel sorry for her though. She gets bullied a lot. It also doesn't help that everyone knows she's a muggleborn."

Hermione did not know if she was a muggleborn. She should do a research on that. She knew there would be records on histories of Wizarding families.

"Is it very uncommon to be muggleborn?"

"Oh no. But people tend to keep that fact to themselves to avoid prejudices. It's also very inappropriate to ask someone about their blood purity. After all, we are not Slytherins."

"I don't mean to pry but if that girl was having such a hard time, why wouldn't you join her?"

"We've got a history. "

"It all started when few professors found out that she cheated on her essays, and the rumors spread in. Ravenclaws must have tormented her for it. The rumor said that the sorting hat can't put her in any of the houses because she does not qualify for anything, so it just took her choice to decide."

"That's awful."

"Yes, so we tried to become her friends, but then, a new slew of rumors started to ruin our reputation. You know, we didn't really have much a reputation since we're barely noticeable. Anyway, someone made this thing up that Alice and I were muggleborns. People outside school heard about it and affected her parents' jobs. My parents weren't affected as much but they didn't like the rumor as well."

"That bad? Is blood purity so important in this society?"

"With Grindelwald around, you don't really want to parade that you're a muggleborn or a protector. That's like waving a red flag on a bull. Employers know that when he attacks a building, everyone falls. Anyway, our parents forbid us to be friends with her anymore, so she's pretty much on her own."

"If my parents find out I hang out with her, they might shun me. We may be purebloods, but we are not very rich. My parents have to stick to their jobs for us to live with the war going on and all." Alice added.

Hermione felt sorry for Myrtle Warren and muggleborns. She wanted to do something for her. She did not have parents or a reputation to worry about to be friends with her, but if she becomes her only friend, that means if Hermione was not in this timeline, Myrtle Warren goes on with her life friendless.

 _Should I change Myrtle Warrens's friendless fate? I know it would be such a big change._

Hermione excused herself and went to the library alone.

* * *

AN: Obviously, I'm really planning to make Myrtle a very miserable character. Also, keep in mind that the person who bullied Moaning Myrtle before she died and got haunted by her after was Olive Hornby, but I really wanted to play with that. And so, I let them start as friends lol


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but everything else you recognize is JK Rowling's.

* * *

Hermione was ecstatic to be in the library. Hogwarts has kept a huge collection of books waiting to be read. She ran to the nearest bookshelf and picked up the thickest book she found. It was about Wizard Ancestries. The book gave her comfort as she hugged it and made her way to borrow it.

She was about to leave when she passed by a corner and overheard somebody say her name.

"Isn't that Hermione Granger? I heard she sat with Riddle during Charms."

"They must really know each other, then. Some people are really lucky."

"I don't know about that. She's friends with Hornby and Abney."

"Abney? The girl who throws herself at Malfoy? Ah, so girls like _that_ stick together."

Hermione wanted to hex them, but thought that would be against the school rules. After all, she should not mess with them as to not mess with the future even further. She turned to the opposite way and saw Myrtle Warren.

She told herself to sod off and accept the future, but a part of her bugged her to stay. Empathy seemed to sway her.

Hermione knew she was lucky to have friends and that is why she did not pass on Olive's offering of friendship before, but she still did not feel that she belonged here. She considered the situation of the girl: alone with rumors going around against her. It sounded very much like hers.

"You're Myrtle Warren, aren't you?"

The girl just looked at her. Anger showed in her face, but Hermione could see she is trembling.

"I heard you wanted someone to join you here. I'm Hermione Granger." She said, extending her hand.

"I know. You shouldn't really listen on other people's conversations."

That remarked irritated Hermione, but she knew there was more to that girl than she was letting on.

"May I sit with you?"

"You shouldn't. Trust me. It's better for you not to…"

"Don't worry about me."

"The rumors, they will be worse than you think."

"I don't really care about what others think of me."

Myrtle Warren looked at Hermione with admiration.

"You can call me Myrtle." She said smiling.

* * *

There were four classes Hermione have with Slytherins: Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense against the Dark Arts. She sighed looking at her timetable, as she went down to the dungeons for Potions.

She sat with Olive and Alice.

"You went to Myrtle, didn't you?" asked Olive.

She nodded.

"Stay away from her. Your social life will be in danger," Olive burst out.

"How can you say that?" Hermione replied in disbelief.

"Yeah, Olive. You're a bit harsh." Said Alice before her attention went completely to a certain blonde Slytherin boy coming in the classroom.

"Hi, Malfoy!" she said, waving her hand and smiling coyly. Her voice was a little too high pitched for Hermione, but she thought Alice was adorable.

Malfoy just nodded his head to her direction, and that seemed to be the only thing Alice needed.

"Oh Merlin! Did you see? That was a good nod."

"I don't think you should rate nods, Alice. Also, I don't think you should continue fancying Malfoy. For the nth time, stop it," said an irritated Olive.

"If he treats you like you aren't worth of his time, why do you even like him?" Hermione asked.

"I've talk to him before."

"Oh, here we go again," Olive said under her breath.

"We met at a muggle carnival, but we were both not allowed to be there because pureblood families hate fun muggle stuff. He was so nice to me and we had a fun time together, but when we came back here, he acted like he barely knew me."

"Alice, I hate to tell you this, but that sounds like something a typical snobbish Slytherin would do."

"No, Hermione! There's something beneath that arrogant look. He's more than that. I've seen it."

Hermione just smiled at her. She did not get how this girl could see past all of that awful treatment and regard him as something more.

Her thoughts stopped as a stout man entered the room. He had bright eyes and a beaming smile, as he introduced himself as Professor Slughorn. Olive told Hermione that he forgets a lot about the names of his students and calls them with different names each time he asks them to do something with the exception of the brilliant students.

Hermione took it as a challenge. She raised her hand every time a question pops in the discussion. She corrected him twice, but from then on, it was always "Ms. Granger". She felt a sense of achievement and her friends praised her for the points she gave to their house. Also, she wanted to show that arrogant slimy Tom Riddle that she is such an incredible witch more than what he has branded her to be, "the girl who can't even levitate."

After the class, Professor Slughorn talked to her about joining his club, which delighted Hermione. She loved it when professors appreciate her intellect. She walked gaily through the corridor as she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"Hermione," she heard and turned around to see it was Tom.

 _Oh Merlin...what is it this time?_

"What were you doing back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not trying to impress me, are you?" the boy said, smirking.

"Wha-what're you talking about? I just want Professor Slughorn to remember my name!" Hermione hated herself for stuttering but trying to prove she is brilliant to him seemed a bit close to trying to impress him.

"Alright. I'll just see you in the Slug Club party, then."

 _What is his deal?_

* * *

"You seem to be talking with that girl pretty often, Tom."

"She's interesting."

"Whoah! Interesting? She isn't very pretty, you know."

Tom gave him a look.

"Wait. No, no, no. No, Tom, no. You don't mean, potential member or a danger, do you?"

"Both."

Abraxas did not like this at all. He knew the Slytherins would definitely not take it well if a Gryffindor gets in with the group, and that made Malfoy worry. He did not want a ruckus inside their group because he enjoyed how things work in it.

There was hierarchy in the group. Tom Riddle was their leader. He was in that position because of his brilliance and flawless reputation. Everyone simply adored him and put him up there. Next to him was Abraxas. He was the boy with the looks and the connections. Abraxas claimed he could usually charm his way out of any situation and even got Goyle and Crabbe to follow him because of it. The truth was that he can get out of punishment because of his father's use of power. Along with them were Nott, Avery, Davies, and Collins. They decided that their members should be carefully picked.. Tom appreciated the feel of exclusivity since he was always been too strange to be part of anything.

Tom Riddle formed the group to practice dark magic. He believed that magic should be boundless and be performed by any caster regardless of intentions. People who follow him were attracted to the idea of doing everything they will. Being raised from pureblood families, the boys were bound by an aristocratic lifestyle to act the proper way society would see. Being in the group would mean protection from punishments for being out of line. For extreme cases of carelessness, however, Tom Riddle has his way to send people out of school to protect himself and the others.

* * *

Abraxas was so immersed in his thoughts when he bumped into a first year. He hexed him without thinking. The boy flew upside down, and his face started to get red from the blood flowing all down to his head. When he realized what he has done, Abraxas looked at Tom, but he was just smiling. Then, Abraxas realized Tom charmed the boy's shoelaces to intertwine as he said," it isn't nice to make fun of first years, Abraxas." He let the boy down and as expected, he fell face down to the concrete floor when he tried to run away.

Slughorn made his way through the crowd as people already flocked to watch the drama. He did not witness much, just the boy hanging above everyone's heads and hearing Riddle reprimand Abraxas. He immediately jumped into the conclusion that it was just Abraxas and gave him detention.

Tom Riddle smiled brightly as he got praised by the professor. He knew Abraxas would never tell on him as it has always been like that. He felt so proud of himself until he saw Granger. She was shaking her head. They locked eyes, and she threw him a disgusted look. For a moment, he almost felt bad about what he did. _Almost_.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry this took so long to write hehe. Hope you continue your support! Thank you so much mwa :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters and everything you recognize are by JK Rowling.

* * *

 _Hermione was floating in a room full of gold particles. She felt them sticking to her skin and felt like being pricked with needles. She screamed but she cannot hear her voice. She heard people laughing loudly as more particles fill the room and it got harder for her to breathe._

Hermione shot up her bed. She waited her breathing to normalize as she was panting. It was too early that everyone was still asleep. The dream bothered her so much that she cannot go back to sleep.

 _Ignorance is bliss, they said. If this terrible feeling is bliss then they're ignorant._

She picked up a book she got from the library when she talked to Myrtle _._ She sighed remembering she obviously messed up with the time line.

The book was about Wizard ancestries. The talk about blood purity in Hogwarts seemed to be a big deal and that piqued her interest. Hermione also hoped to see her relatives' name. She was contented with what she has now but as she accepts her situation, she feels like losing her old self. She scanned through the pages until she reached the last.

 _No "Granger"s, huh? Does that mean I'm a muggleborn? Does it even matter?_

Hermione grunted in frustration. She just discovered something about herself, and it opened a lot more questions.

 _Why am I here?_

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing as usual. Hermione sat down Olive and Alice. She listened to Olive ranting about almost anything and Alice spilling about the latest gossip. They suddenly stopped talking as they stared pass Hermione. She looked around to see Myrtle smiling shyly.

"Hi, Hermione! I was just wondering if I could sit with you," Myrtle said.

"Sure." Hermione answered as Olive glared at her. Olive started whispering something to Alice, as Hermione helped Myrtle take a seat.

The breakfast turned out as usual, except that Olive did not seem to enjoy Myrtle's company.

* * *

Hermione went in her Charms classroom when she saw Tom Riddle reading a book beside an empty seat where he dumped his bag on. It was not really dumped into the seat. In fact, it was neatly placed as Hermione noted how much of a neat freak he is. Hermione was irritated how he seems to have control on everything, so she pushed his bag away and seated next to him.

Tom Riddle blinked a few times at her. That was the only hint of his surprise. His face kept that usual stoic, haughty look.

"Excuse me. My friend, Malfoy, will be sitting there. See, he told me to save his seat by putting my bag there. It seems I'm not the only one who doesn't know how it works," Tom said in a very calm tone that it almost scared Hermione for reasons she does not know. She ignored how she found it funny that he does not know how to save a seat.

"Friend? Is that what you call him? People don't get their friends in detention. It seems saving a seat isn't the only thing you don't know."

" His detention was all his fault. He did curse the student."

"What about you? I _saw_ you! You were in it too."

"You saw that, huh? Well, _Granger_ , I think it is better to keep your mouth shut for this one."

"No, you can't tell me what to do!" she shouted. The whole room was silent.

What Hermione began to realize was that as she was talking to Riddle, their professor went in and started the discussion.

"Miss Granger! I would not have that attitude in my class. 10 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class and questioning my authority. You'll see me after class, Miss Granger," the professor bellowed.

"Even if I was not there, he would have cursed that student and got into detention. I just joined in the fun. That's all," Riddle continued like he heard nothing.

"How everybody cannot see that you are scary is beyond me."

"Oh, a lot of them know, but only brave fools point it out."

"Such arrogance!"

"Another 5 points from Gryffindor. Thanks to Miss Granger for interrupting my class," the glaring professor said.

* * *

Author's note: Hellooo! Sorry this short chpter took so long and probably the next chapters will too. Hehe I've been busy. Love you all mwa


End file.
